This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To determine the incidence and phenotypic traits of polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) in nonhuman primate populations at three US Primate Centers. This pilot project will determine the phenotypic traits and incidence of naturally occurring PCOS in two species of macaque monkeys commonly used as biomedical research models for reproductive and metabolic disorders. The project will provide an indication of heritability of individual traits, the prevalence of each trait within each of the two macaque monkey species, and will provide the basis for a more in-depth study to examine causation of the PCOS disorder in monkeys. The project will also indicate whether androgen content of newborn rhesus monkey infant hair, hair is a repository of prior exposure to androgen, can indicate which fetuses had higher fetal exposure. Preliminary results from newborn hair samples determined by liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry indicate that newborn male rhesus monkey hair contains more androgen than newborn female, consistent with known exposure of fetal males to higher levels of androgen. Newborn blood samples did not show this sex difference. This research uses WNPRC Assay Services, CPI and Animal Services. PUBLICATIONS: None.